Case 1: Only cool Birds use Dove soap
To reach the index of the series, click here: Fairy Tail: Black Glass Previous Chapter: Case 1: Croak-A-Cola ---- Liza ''“popped” out of thin air to first see Araseph’s weak hand under the moonlit sky, turning pale at all the blood around her, rising into an awful puddle. She ran to her friend, the blood splashing onto her legs as she reached down to check Araseph’s pulse. Hearing her rattled breath and feeling her shiver Liza tore off her jacket and blanketed Araseph, desperately filtering through Araseph’s memories, going through her day to figure out what happened and what she was supposed to do. '' Liza staggered back, hands to her head, eyes wide. Throwing up away from Araseph, Liza thought on what to do. The nearest clinics weren’t good enough to treat…this. The Council’s doctors would no doubt have their hands full from the influx of dangerous missions…was there really nothing she could do? “Liza...Soren’s card…doctor.” Araseph whispered. Frowning Liza looked around, a splintered wall-like a car had been thrown through it- caught her eye. Knowing Araseph be best left on the ground she teleported into the room and quickly got to searching, recognizing her roommate’s belongings as the ones lazily strewn across the bed. Liza took a deep breath and closed her eyes-searching through what she remembered of Araseph’s day and reasoning with what she knew of her roommate, where would the calling card be? Somewhere close to the door. Her eyes glanced at the only table in the room and seeing a plain white card she grabbed it up, ready to call. But when it only glowed and no voice came through Liza frowned…was this not it? Liza concentrated, faintly feeling the trace of magic that linked the card to the Arch-Sage, she saw in her mind how the line threaded its way across the country, to the western border, all the way to-'' ''Her eyes snapped open, suddenly she understood what she had to do. She teleported down to Araseph and making sure the jacket was snugly wrapped she said “Sorry Cuddles, this one’s going to hurt a lot.” When Araseph moaned Liza gave a grim smile and shifted her feet, concentrating all her magic into her destination. Despite how macabre the situation was Liza couldn’t help but say to herself the common jest. “When there’s no more time-" She teleported with Araseph. “Go see Valentine.” ---- As soon as he arrived alone, the mages of QuadDracoras had pointed their magic and weapons at him and placed him in shackles, obviously not too warm to the idea of an Arch-Sage showing up, unannounced, given the situation. They led him into a room with a table and a chair and that was where he sat, staring at the grey walls. He had no clue what Araseph was up to, but he was willing to bet it was more far interesting than this. Footsteps approached, high heels from what Soren could guess. Soren let a smile play on his face as the female Guild Master came into the room. An attractive, calm woman in an equally attractive black dress, Soren watched as she tucked away the fringe that covered her left eye. Her beauty matched only by her reputation the female mage boasted an impressive record of achievement: The title of Doctor in four different countries, a former member of the Unmei no Kenshi, a Guild Master and from what Soren had read-the founder of “Project: Innith”, here before him in all her wonderful, life sized glory was the Saint of Time; Nora Valentine. “Ms. Valentine” Soren said happily “It's always a pleasure to see you.” Nora looked at him in the chair and said “It's actually Master Valentine now." "Ms. Valentine?" "Master." "I'm going to go and stick with Ms . Valentine" Soren said happiily. She sighed and frowned at his shackles "What the hell are you doing” Soren awkwardly blinked “Sitting here in chains?” She sighed once more and with a strained smile splayed her hand over the restraints. After a second the metal buzzed and snapped open. As Soren massaged his wrists she asked again “Perhaps I should ask why are you here?” “Ah, you meant that one” she ignored his poor joke “Well given recent events, I thought I should start my investigation with QuadDracoras” “Recent events?” “Lucian.” “I see. And investigation?” “Arch-Sage AND Detective Evans at your service” “Oh no...” she looked positively horrified, remembering the last time he had "Investigated" the western borders of Seven. Nora cut him off before he could destroy another part of the castle “How can I help you, Arch-Sage? I’ve got people to treat and patients to cut so as you’d imagine I am a bit short on time.” “Well I was wondering what Lucian was doing in Port Tara or you know, the other side of the country.” “I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” “It’s a case of national security Nora, you can’t just-" Nora shook her head “That’s not what I meant. Nobody knows where he went or why he was in Tara. The last thing I heard was that he went to "Charlie’s Markets". He went off to see a bloody auction that was supposed to be an hour away, he ends up going missing for a whole month.” “You didn’t think about reporting this?” “To who? The Council so the newspapers could hear about it? “Former Dark Guild Master reported to be missing. Last seen attending an auction show” do you know how ridiculous they would make it sound? They would just love to mock us despite all we’ve done. So no, that wouldn’t happen. We told Elincia of course, and she kept it quiet, she knows how much the guild means to Lucian. But really that’s all I know. Sorry but I’ve got nothing.” “Fair enough. What about Magus Mortis?” “...What about it?” “Does it mean anything special to you or Lucian?” “...Mr. Evans, Magus Mortis is quite literally a state of decomposition. I understand people may know me more for my medical knowledge than anything else however, that’s literally the same as asking a plumber if he knows what water is. So, no. I don't see how Magus Mortis would mean anything to me. I must say, you are really doing wonders to my confidence today.” “We found Lucian in a state of Magus Mortis though.” Nora frowned “That can’t be right. Perhaps I need to hire better informants...I thought the attack happened this afternoon?” “It did. And yet, his body was emitting his magic. I’ve seen this happen enough times during the war to know what it is.” Nora paled. She put her head in her hands “Oh my god...I didn’t even bother looking for him.” Soren’s calling card glowed in his pocket but, in this room that sealed magic from even forming he couldn’t get any kind of signal or figure out why Araseph was calling him. Tightening his cloak, he ignored the card and clasping his hands listened to his thoughts. Magus Mortis although odd, would be explained if Lucian had died a week ago, unfortunately that brought up the question of how he would even be moving and for some reason killing if he had died a week earlier, there was also the issue with his clothes...the gun...his sudden left handedness and the suggestion of Re-Quip Magic when he had been a primarily fire based mage. Although it wouldn’t be too strange for him to know a simple magic like Re-Quip... “Do you know if Lucian was able to use Re-Quip magic?” Soren’s voice brought Nora out of her mourning “What? No, Lucian only used fire related magic. It’s some” she waved her hand “weird tradition in the Crimea family, no way he would’ve known Re-Quip.” “Well so much for that idea” Soren thought to himself. Araseph would be looking into the Blue Whistle plant by now so the only thing left was to go retrace Lucian’s steps. He stood up to pull out the map of Seven but they both noticed a commotion outside. In the otherwise silent building, raised voices darted through the hallways, their source coming from a Council member who had apparently just teleported in. Nora rubbed her forehead and sighed irritably “You have no clue how insulting this is to me...just four years ago this was a feared Dark Guild. You hear me Mr. Arch-Sage? A. Feared. Dark. Guild. Believe it or not this very organization used to be a Dark Guild for Christ’s sake. Let that sink in.” Soren nodded sympathetically although he was completely oblivious to her problems. “Sounds like you have it tough.” “We used to be the ones that dealt with underhanded missions you know. Assault. Robbery. Kidnapping, escorting, sometimes even both. Assassination was also a common thing back then” Soren frowned, this was all completely illegal...did he have to report this? “We even participated in the Black Market, hell it was at a point where the Council even tried attacking us at one point! I’m telling you” Nora got out of her seat “QuadDracoras used to be a name people said with caution. It used to mean something bad.” “I...see...” “Yes well” Nora huffed as her calm demeanour crumbled away “not like any of that matters now does it? Too many people heard about how I became a doctor in four countries” “Which is an impressive achievement” Soren cut in. “But nobody took a moment to think ‘Hey wait a minute. Isn’t Nora Valentine a Dark Mage?’ You know what happens next? The Council goes up to us and tell us, since we helped them out so much in the war they’re willing to set our status to a Light Guild instead. Do you know how rude that is? A Light Guild?" She yelled "Not even an Independent Guild! Well that would’ve offended us as well, but they could’ve at least offered to turn us into an Independent Guild instead right?” “You...you didn’t want to be a Light Guild?” Soren asked incredulously “You have to know all the benefits of being a Light Guild, right?” “The grass is always greener…” Nora mumbled. She opened the door and led Soren through with her, her heels clacking against the vinyl floor “At first I thought it wasn’t so bad. No wanted posters for us, so no bounty hunters tracking us down. Funding from the Council AND the Royal Family every few weeks, more missions and access to most of the Council’s services. All in all sounds great right? But then we realized, we no longer could do anything illegal, had to stick by the rules and worst of all” They turned the corner and Nora shivered “people could legally come up to us to request our services.” “You don’t like that? You get paid anyway don’t you so what’s the problem?” “The problem” Nora swore through gritted teeth “Is that people starting coming up to me instead of going to their neighbourhood doctor. Do you have any idea how infuriating that is? For the love of god, I had an eight-year-old boy come up to my doorstep-'ALONE MIND YOU'- asking me to heal his cold last week.” “Aww” “No, no-no-no, none of that Mr. Arch-Sage. We used to be a Dark Guild, we literally have an army of powerful and ruthless mages ready and willing to kill women and children on sight. I myself have slaughtered rows of enemies myself. And yet, a child thought our place to be so safe he can come up here on his own. Do you have any clue? ANY. CLUE. How insulting that is?” Nora was absolutely seething, a complete ‘180’ on her calm attitude from when she had first walked into the room. Raising an eyebrow Soren took a slight step away from her but nonetheless followed her through the Guild’s various halls “You could always just turn them away? Tell them you’re busy with research or something they’ll believe you.” Nora glared at him “Mr. Arch-Sage, I am a former Dark Mage, a Doctor and a Guild Master. However, despite what you may think, I am neither a savage nor a monster.” Nora actually laughed at the idea “Abandon those in need? That, is something I don’t do, despite how much I hate the idea of turning this place into a medical facility...” Soren looked down at the vinyl flooring “It looks like you’ve already started though?” “Hmm? Oh. The floor? That’s just there to reduce static and it’s a hundred times easier to clean than say; mossy cobblestone. Not really anything to do with treating people if I’m being honest, just hygiene stuff you know.” The pair strolled down the last hallway and Soren’s mouth opened, like he was going to tell Nora “I believe you”, but he didn’t. And Nora didn’t notice either. For slung over Liza’s shoulder, forever ruining her perfect red silk dress with copious amounts of blood was a very still Araseph. Soren sprinted to her and Nora quickened her pace, eyes scanning over the girl’s injuries as she wondered what the best course of treatment would be. She reached them as the girl’s eyes seemed to refocus, no eyelids Nora quickly realized. “I’m fine...” the blonde girl whispered “Just had an early period...and also a nosebleed.” “It’s alright Araseph” Soren took her from Liza and looked desperately at Nora, a distinct lack of words at his fingertips. Scanning over Araseph’s state once more, Nora turned to Soren “I’m going to go and guess from the look on your face, this is your little captain that I’ve heard so much about?” “Can you help her?” “Am I a dark mage?” Soren’s face paled as Nora laughed and quickly followed up with “Oh wait, my bad. I’ve used that too many times it’s become a bit of a habit. Well aren't you glad I actually treat people and not turn them away Mr. Arch-Sage? Hmm?” Turning to Liza she commanded “You there, teleporter, I need you to take us somewhere with a lot of space.” Liza almost sounded appalled “You’re not taking her to an emergency room?” Nora frowned “Do you even know who I am? I don’t need an emergency room, I am an emergency room. Just take me somewhere with a lot of space.” Thinking for a moment Liza gestured for Nora and Soren to hold her hands, where Nora whispered “Mr. Arch-Sage, I do hope you consider any future requests I have for you as...payment for this particular action.” “Popping” outside to the grassy plains under the night sky in before Soren could even form a thought, Nora spread her arms out and gathering her magic, shouted out “Requip: The Surgeon!” Hundreds of blades, a bed, several white sheets and countless jars of herbs and ointments warped out of another dimension and by her side. Motioning for Araseph to be laid down on the bed she told Soren to set up a wind barrier to take out and stop any debris from entering the area. Haphazardly grabbing several scalpels Nora threw them up and with a glare at the spinning blades cast Arc of Time: Parallel Worlds. The blades froze, reoriented themselves downwards and seemed to multiply in numbers until they blocked out the night sky. Opening a jar of smooth, green cream Nora gently spread it across Araseph’s dry eyes and applied a blue powder onto her tongue. The blue mixed with her saliva and seeped into her throat, where it spread into her blood and the rest of her body, slowing down her heart and numbing all her nerves. Picking a single scalpel from the thousands above her, she simply said “I’m going to have to cut you open to make sure everything is fine...so honey” she leaned down to Araseph’s ear “If you object, say something. Oh. Actually," She laughed "almost forgot to put on gloves. Imagine that.” But when Araseph could only slur in mild alarm Nora smiled and snapping a second layer of gloves on, got to cutting. ---- *Chapter 6: Case 1: The Raven lunatic